Medical progress has developed pharmaceutical drugs that treat a variety of different types of illnesses. Many people are prescribed a once or twice a day drug regimen for certain diseases and at least attempt to maintain compliance with such a regimen.
Some drug therapies require more complex drug regimes. While some drug therapies utilize over the counter or prescription drugs, other drugs have a more expensive or complex therapy often associated with specialty pharmaceutical drugs. So called specialty drugs may be used to treat a chronic or difficult health condition, like multiple sclerosis or rheumatoid arthritis. In these cases, which may include a bottle or multiple bottles with different dosing regimens, a patient must track and take their drugs as prescribed. Failure to comply with the dosing regimens for these conditions could result in hospitalization, a failure to be cured, an additional and/or exacerbation of an existing serious health condition, or death. Adherence to the dosing regimen may be more challenging when the drug dosing schedule is complex or when the patient is a child or has special needs. As a result, compliance with the drug regimen may drop with an associated non-optimal outcome for the patient. Moreover, in the cases of specialty drugs, additional reporting and monitoring may be required.